


I Want To Wipe Cream Off Your Nose

by smittenskitten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Grabbing, IDK is that a thing?, Kissing, M/M, McHale Family Verse, Some fondling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenskitten/pseuds/smittenskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One where Derek McHale is very jealous of Danny who happens to wipe cream off of Stiles' nose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want To Wipe Cream Off Your Nose

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this. McHale family feels for the WIN.

Derek looks at the casserole in his hands back up at the closed door. He has been standing outside for awhile now and he should really knock. he really should! But he is lacking the courage. He isn’t sure what is going to happen when the door opens.

He knows the Sheriff is out on a night shift. It’s unlikely for Scott to be here with him mooning over Allison and all. He is worried about seeing that kid in there. What if he is in there? What if Stiles in love with that kid? Derek really doesn’t have a chance with Stiles. Derek is older, he is Scott’s brother and he is fucking love with Stiles. 

He finally knocks. Derek hears thumping of hurried footsteps coming down the stairs and opening the door with a bit more force than expected. Stiles’ face is flushed a bit, lips parted, breathing through his mouth. 

“What? What are you doing here?” When Stiles finally collected himself, he looks around at the porch, like he expected Scott to be here with Derek. “You are alone?”

“Mom made casserole for you and your Dad.” Derek shoves the dish in Stiles’ hands and walks in. 

“Umm. Thanks?” Stiles shrugs and puts the dish on the kitchen before coming back to the living room. 

Derek is looking upstairs towards Stiles’ room like he expected that kid he saw Stiles with in the café to climb down any minute now. 

“So wanna tell me whacha doing here big guy?’ Stiles is standing behind him following Derek’s eyes toward his room.

Derek faced Stiles ready to ask him about the guy as subtle-ly he can. But lost his cool. “Who was the guy you are with today?”

Stiles did that thing he always did with his face when he is perplexed. “Who?”

“The guy in the café. He was wiping something off your nose like he does it all the time.” Derek was not sounding growly. He wasn’t! Ok?

“Danny?” 

“Yeah. Danny.” Derek spat the name like it was acid. 

Stiles’ eyebrows shot up. “So? He is a friend.” Stiles’ ‘friend’ comes out weak. 

“So does all your friend wipes cream off your nose?” After a bit Derek asks, “Do you let Scott do that too?” Derek looks mortified. 

But Stiles. The bastard he outright laughs. “What is up with you big guy?” Stiles can’t seem to stop laughing. “I like Scott. He is my best bro. And it would be totally okay for him to do that. So again I repeat what’s it with you?” 

Derek fumes in his own misery. He wants to place his claim on Stiles. He wants to be the only one to wipe any sort of food off of Stiles’ body with his finger or his mouth. Not someone else!

“I don’t like him.” 

“Well boohoo. I don’t like Erica. But you hang out with her! So you know what? I can be friends with whoever I want. And. And. And they can wipe off cream from my nose” Stiles’ voice was rising a bit by bit now. 

“No. they can’t.” Derek was stubborn and the picture Stiles painted was not acceptable. So he was kissing Stiles’ face before he could master up a protest. 

Derek wasn’t sure if he was doing it right. Stiles’ hands were flopping like fish out of water. His eyes were wide, his lips puckered as Derek’s hands were holding Stiles’ face in his. But Stiles was not kissing him back. The worst of his fears were coming true. Stiles didn’t like him like that. And he just made a fool out of himself. Derek let go of Stiles’ face feeling guilty for doing this to Stiles. 

Derek didn’t look up at Stiles. He just turned around mumbling sorry and his hand was on the door knob. Before he could open the door Stiles was on him. Literally. Hanging from his back.

“Where do you think you are going?” Derek sagged against Stiles’ weight on him. “And what was that?” Derek moved to leave again. But Stiles had him pinned against the door. It was incredible how someone as lean as Stiles could pin him to the door, it wasn’t like Derek was trying to move away.

“I am going to kiss you now. And you are going to take it.” Stiles announces before kissing Derek dumb. It was Derek’s turn to forget how to kiss. But only for a bit. Before Derek was kissing Stiles’ face. 

Stiles let go off Derek’s face with a pleased smile. “Well that wasn’t bad.” Derek knew his eyebrows had hiked up. “I would like some more demonstration.” Stiles waited a beat. “On the couch. Or my bed. Or here.” Derek can only nod and they are kissing again. Stiles pressing Derek against door until he grunted from the doorknob digging into his back. They moved this kissing to the couch, that is until Stiles fell off it. Then they moved the kissing whiles removing their cloths walking up the stairs to Stiles’ room. 

Stiles was on top of Derek kissing, rubbing a bit of everything really. 

“What about Scott?” Derek grunted hiding his face onto Stiles’ shoulder. 

“I don’t wanna think about my brother while making out Stiles.” 

“But what if he doesn’t like it? Us!”

Derek looks at Stiles’ worried face. Teeth biting down on his lip, face scrunched up. “He will be okay. He will live. Now would you please get back to kissing me?” Derek added a please so Stiles would give in. 

And he did.


End file.
